hogwarts_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Professor Jones' Office/@comment-8151812-20150315215053/@comment-4722696-20150408040240
"I think there was Allie, and Alli, and there was also Merida, and Stephanie," Rose recalls. She thought that they'd be good additions to Dumbledore's Army, but hopefully, they weren't actually bluffing when they'd said what they did. "Those are some of the people that we should be looking out for to join us. That's all I remember, though," she says. "Good. So, you make sure to pay attention to how those students react to that article. Some of them may have different opinions after they see what you 'told' Rita Skeeter," Matthew says. "Even the most trusted students can't be trusted right now. In fact, beware the well-trusted students. Ravenclaws do tend to be tattletales," he points out. He knew that the Ravenclaws would be split somewhere in between wanting to fight and going for it, and wanting to fight but being afraid to break the rules. "You can't tell anyone you think you can trust. You have to know that you can trust them." (OOC: I'm excited to read it! :D Also, speaking of the intensity between the Order of the Phoenix, Dumbledore's Army, and the Death Eaters, I sort of had an idea. *thunder crashes, people scream, lightning strikes, creepy organ music plays* So, I was kind of unsure about the idea because I wasn't sure exactly how the whole Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore's Army becoming allies would go down, but that's what my idea is about. I spoke with Noah to see if he had a specific plan, and he said that he didn't, so I told him my idea, and appartently, it isn't completely terrible. So, basically, the Order of the Phoenix is a group for adults. While he may not be universally recognized as a mature and responsible adult, Matthew is an adult. Basically, my idea that Matthew has been a member of the Order of the Phoenix the entire time (PLOT TWIST?) and of course, he isn't going to tell the students that. He now has the information about Dumbledore's Army, which he reports back to the Order of the Phoenix, because he is a member of the Order of the Phoenix. As he does this, he also breaks the promise that he made to the students, even though he has good intentions while he does it. Because he has the students' trust, he gets all of the updates from them, which he reports to the Order of the Phoenix (double crossing on two good sides?). Nobody even suspects this of him, because he's Matthew, and he usually keeps to himself, and he seems to be as open as a book. While the students begin to grow a good relationship with Matthew, because of Dumbledore's Army, he's still betraying them and lying to them. I kind of like this idea because I feel that it would amount to more drama, because his betrayal is going to eventually be revealed when the Order of the Phoenix is finally ready to work with Dumbledore's Army. That's when relationships are tested and trust is question, and I feel like that's something that will lead to a lot of character development in our characters. So, that was just my idea, and so, please let me know of your thoughts on this.)